ben_10_theoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Chromastone
Chromastone is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien from Petropia and Mor'Otesi. |-| Appearance= Chromastone is a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. In Omniverse, Chromastone's first appearance looks exactly the same as he was in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien except that the crystals on his back and head are much longer. The Prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol used to be on Chromastone's chest. In A New Dawn, Chromastone gets a new appearance. He now wears a green jumpsuit and green gauntlets on his wrists and legs. He also has three spikes on his shoulder and arms, as well as some on his knees and four on his head. The spikes on his chest are gone. His face now has a magenta chin that resembles a mouth guard, and he now speaks without moving his mouth at all. The Omnitrix is now on his right pectoral. |-| Powers= Chromastone has the ability to allow energy to phase through his body without harm, as well as absorb various forms of energy and channel it into ultraviolet beams, which can annihilate entire turrets or melt through a truck trailer. He can also project a beam of light for illumination purposes. As seen in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Chromastone can launch the blasts without absorbing anything, but to a limited extent. In Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Chromastone was revealed to be capable of manipulating the energy into bolts, rather than beams, as well as generating an energy blast expanding out in a 360 degree radius, creating an energy shield, and wielding energy fists. Chromastone has very dense, crystallic skin, which gives him enhanced durability. Chromastone possesses enhanced strength. Chromastone can generate light from his hands. Although it isn't one of Chromastone's natural abilities, just an intervention of the Omnitrix, Chromastone transformed into Diamondhead after Vilgax shattered him. According to Tetrax, Chromastone has more abilities than the ones that are known. Chromastone is also immune to a Xenocyte merging with him. |-| Weaknesses= Chromastone is unable to absorb energy when not expecting it or is too weak to do so. As shown in Fame, Chromastone cannot absorb electricity being conducted by water. Chromastone has a limit to how much energy he can absorb at once, as shown in Enemy of My Frenemy, where he tried to absorb the energy of the sorcerer's engine, but was instead disintegrated. |-| Theories= *Chromastone alongside Diamondhead appeared in The Science of the Omnitrix when explaining that Ben's body turns from flesh to rocks and minerals when turning into them. *Chromastone will appear in Diamondhead Was Never In UAF. |-| Appearances= *''The Science of the Omnitrix'' (debut) *''Diamondhead Was Never In UAF'' Category:Omnitrix Aliens